


【TSN/ME】一场蓄谋已久的偶遇

by 9_hhh



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh
Relationships: Mark Zuckerberg/Eduardo Saverin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	【TSN/ME】一场蓄谋已久的偶遇

如果那天Mark不是突发奇想，走出头等舱套房活动筋骨，也许就会和命运布下的丝线失之交臂。

这是再平常不过的一天，视察完Facebook亚洲区总部，由于不赶时间，Mark没有选择乘坐私人飞机返航，而是和普通旅客一样，搭乘新航A380，从新加坡樟宜机场直飞美国旧金山。

好吧，也许和普通旅客还是有那么点区别的，因为除了少部分体验型的vlog博主之外，会一掷千金选择A380奢华的头等舱套房的人，全世界还屈指可数，更别说那些特权阶级们，好多都拥有了自己的私人飞机。Mark不是享乐主义者，但他这张脸实在太具有辨识度了，6位数美金换来14小时的清净时间，对福布斯榜列居前茅的富翁来说，怎么想都是笔合算的买卖。

航班于夜间12点10分准时从樟宜机场起飞，客机进入平流层后，Mark遣退了套房专属空乘人员，独自处理了一会公务，然后就睡下了。当他醒来时，床头闪着幽光的时钟显示凌晨3点19分。即便是顶级套房，飞机上划归为他个人的空间也不可能宽敞到哪里去。Mark舒展了一下四肢，双人床姑且算得上舒适，但层高让他略感压抑，Mark于是下床走出了房间——楼下走廊设有一个Mini Bar，专供商务舱以上乘客使用，凌晨3点应该没什么人，Mark打算去那里坐坐。

和他预料的一样，机舱内的照明大都熄灭了，仅有几盏阅读灯还开着，形成小团光束。Mark鸟瞰一圈，从vip层走下去进入普通客舱，在经过商务舱洗手间时，他隐约闻到一股私密的、甜美又勾人的气息。

是Omega，而且正处于特殊时期，Mark驻足，出于风度，他敲了敲门，“你好，需要帮忙吗？”

隔了一会，门那边才传来动静，嗓音绵哑无力，却是拒绝的，“不用了，先生，谢谢你。”

Mark不是多管闲事的人，既然对方这么回答，他便闭上了嘴，径直走到十米开外的吧台，坐下后招呼侍者要了一杯酒。侍者把加了冰的威士忌推到Mark面前，随意聊了几句，见眼前的客人没有什么交谈的欲望，也就识趣地低头，继续擦拭手上的透明玻璃杯。深夜的万丈高空，万籁俱寂，只有飞机的引擎还在隆隆运转。

Mark快速喝完一杯后起身准备回房间，无可避免的在接近洗手间的过道时，他又闻到了那阵甜美的Omega信息素的味道，比原来更浓郁，仿佛青涩的果实一夕成熟，饱满的果肉包裹在薄如蝉翼的表皮内，一按就能沁出汁水，浓香诱人，亟待采撷。这大概是Mark生平头回在已经被拒绝了一次的前提下，执意多管闲事，尤其作为一个Alpha，他本应该避嫌才是。

“你真的没事吗？”Mark曲起手指再次敲了敲门。

不同于刚才，这回对方迅速给出反应，像是期盼已久。那把嗓子仍旧虚弱暗哑，还杂糅着压抑过的喘息声，“嗯，我有点难受......”

恐怕不止一点吧，Mark心想，他几乎可以从对方的气味里嗅出汹涌翻滚着的欲望。

“需要我帮你呼叫空乘吗？飞机上应该有备用抑制剂。”Mark问。

“谢谢，不用了。这对我来说，没用。”对方轻声回答。

他的声音像小钩子一样牵动Mark的内心，又如羽毛轻抚，痒痒的，让他有冲动想要做点什么。只有一种可能抑制剂对Omega没有效果，必须独自挨过，那就是初潮时。也就是说，蜷缩在门的对面的极有可能是个刚成年的孩子。

没错，就是蜷缩，虽然看不到他的样子，但Mark心里已经勾勒出了一幅场景，衬衫紧贴少年纤薄的背部，勾勒出腰身，他蹲在卫生间的地板上，簌簌发抖。额头都是汗，打湿大片刘海，半阖的嘴唇因为吐出的灼热气息而染得通红。

“我那里有淋浴间，你想去洗个澡吗？也许能舒服点。我是说，如果你有阻隔胶布的话，不会对我造成太大的影响，你有的吧。”听到对方几不可闻的“嗯”了一声后，Mark继续说，“还有将近10个小时的飞行时间，你不能一直躲在厕所里。”

他等了一会，门那头的人始终没有回应，似乎还在犹豫，这可以理解，Omega在非常时期对任何Alpha都应该心存戒心。

“我在楼上唯一的套房，如果有需要的话，可以来找我，我是说，任何需要。”讲完后半段，Mark忍不住内心唾弃了一下自己，他看起来就像一个心怀不轨的色魔，上演着电影里的老套桥段。可事实上Mark并不打算做什么，他真的只是单纯的想要提供帮助。

回到房间后，他进入浴室简单冲了个澡，洗到一半时，门外传来了叩门声，“先生，您好。”

“稍等。”Mark关了水，披了件浴袍，发尾还湿哒哒的就出去了。

他打开门，一个稚嫩的男孩站在套间门口，Mark蹙眉，倒不是对他的年龄产生了怀疑，虽然他漂亮脸庞上镶嵌的那对棕色眼眸太显年轻，温润透彻，毫无杂质，仿佛一眼就能见底，而是Mark见过他。

“你......”

“你......”

“您先说！”男孩抢着开口，细长的手指缠着自己衣服下摆翻搅，脸色绯红。哦，原来他没有穿衬衫，那件橘色短袖T恤将他衬得像一颗新鲜的热带水果，葡萄柚之类的，Mark不合时宜地想。天生眼疾让他其实分辨不清男孩身上衣服的具体颜色，但这不妨碍Mark觉得对方鲜嫩可口。男孩身上没有很明显的发情的气味，想必接受了自己的建议，已经贴好了气味阻隔胶布。

“先进来吧？”Mark侧过身体，让出旁边的通道。

“谢谢你，Zuckerberg先生。”男孩发出糯米糖般黏糊糊的道谢声。错身而过时，那阵衣服上或者头发里沾染的荷尔蒙，还是影响了Mark，他不可抑制产生了某种原始的冲动，于是掩饰性地咳嗽一声，“你认识我？”

男孩笑了，像鹿一样水润的大眼睛眯成可爱的两道圆弧，“是的，我认识您，Zuckerberg先生，您太出名了。”

Mark有点小得意，在他背后关上了门。他也认识他——Facebook新加坡公司的一个兼职实习生，只是小小的实习生在工作上很难接触到Mark这样的大人物，于是Mark装不知道地问，“那你叫什么？”

“Eduardo Saverin。”男孩转过身。

“其实我是，”他说着，停顿下来，咬着下唇摇摇头，“算了，这不重要。”

Mark目光落在Eduardo洁白牙齿咬着的殷红唇瓣上，不管他没说出口的话到底重不重要，眼下确实有更要紧的事急需解决。飞机上套房的面积并不大，除去淋浴房，就只有一个占了3/4空间的双人床，走廊也很窄，两人离得太近了，Mark身上极具侵略性的Alpha气息时刻刺激着Eduardo敏感的性腺。

Mark头上没擦干的水不断沥下来，和着汗，晕进浴袍衣领，更糟糕的是，Eduardo身上也越来越湿，各种意义上的湿。气氛变得有些难以形容，局促又暧昧，作为年长者，Mark率先打破僵局，“你先去洗澡吧。”

Eduardo摇头，“可您的头发还湿着。”

你更湿。Mark想着，费了很大的劲，才没让这句听起来就很像性骚扰的话脱口而出。他视线不自觉下移，集中到Eduardo牢牢并拢的双腿间，米色长裤中间已经洇出浅浅的濡湿的痕迹。

“先去洗澡。”Mark习惯性发号施令。

“可是......”男孩额头布满汗珠，眼里蒙着水雾，觑着Mark的目光里有亮晶晶的东西在流动。

别用那种眼神看他。

Mark忍不住抬手蒙住了Eduardo的眼睛，Eduardo惊了一下，浑身僵直，只有浓长的睫毛在Mark手心不停扑扇。就在这时，飞机遭遇猛烈气流，颠簸中Eduardo向后仰去，Mark赶忙伸手去扶，但他自己也没有站稳。两人无可避免地四肢纠缠着倒向身后的大床。

直到陷入柔软的床铺，小鹿男孩还在不知死活地劝说，“去擦一擦嘛，飞机上空调温度低，要感冒的呀。”

他抬头正好对上Mark深不见底的眸子，心脏漏跳一拍，然后就猝不及防被男人堵住了双唇，连带那声撒娇的尾音也一并被他吞入口中。

层层沁出的汗水使得Eduardo贴在后颈的信息素阻隔胶布形同虚设，这也导致Mark的喘气声比Eduardo更加粗重。他像一个掠食者一样，夺走了男孩嘴里全部的空气，让他不得不张开嘴更用力去呼吸才不至于缺氧，结果反被Mark趁机吻得更深更紧密。

Mark伸出舌头去品尝Eduardo口中的津液，果然是甜的，比想象中更甜。他亲得啧啧有声，Eduardo只能在呼吸的间隙发出丢脸的呻吟声。在他双手情不自禁环上自己后颈时，Mark被皮肤触及的高温烫了一下，突然清醒过来。

Eduardo受到热潮期情欲蛊惑，但他不应该失控至此。

Mark肘部支撑身体向上拉开彼此的距离，Eduardo遵循本能，伸长脖子追了过来，开启的唇瓣间露出红嫩的舌尖，流光溢彩的双眼满含疑惑，一派朦胧天真。他越这样，Mark越下不去手。口腔里的唾液都被高温蒸干，变得难以忍受，他很想像刚才那样再用力地亲吻Eduardo，一秒都不耽搁，或者更甚，自己会用牙齿去啃咬他柔嫩的口腔黏膜，吮得他嘴唇红肿，然后用阴茎贯穿他，听他情难自已的哭泣和呻吟，以此作为男孩勾引他的惩罚。

“怎么了？”Eduardo完全不知道Mark在想什么，这得益于即使他满脑子龌龊思想，仍然顶着张毫无表情的脸。Eduardo试探性地抬起膝盖去蹭Mark胯下，碰到烫热的硬块时又羞怯地缩了回来。

“Zuckerberg先生，不继续吗？”

“叫我Mark。”Mark拉开Eduardo缠在自己后颈的手臂，按下床头换气开关，隔了一会，空气中迷惑人心的甜香被抽走大半。

Eduardo不明白他为什么要停下来，表情清纯又放浪。Mark头疼地看着他，有些后悔自己一时冲动招惹了他。

“Eduardo。”四个音节的冗长读音让Mark不太适应，他中间停顿了一下。

“您也可以叫我Dudu。”Eduardo接口，“家里人这么称呼我。”

这好像又过于亲密了点，Mark折中为他取了一个新昵称，“Wardo。”

音节自然滚出舌尖，Mark很满意，Eduardo听了脸却更红，属于两个人私下的昵称，这才是真正的亲密无间。他大着胆子向Mark爬近，从Mark的角度看过去，他就像一只矜贵的名种猫，体态轻盈，步伐优雅，样貌无可匹敌，没有人类可以拒绝，Mark甚至已经开始幻想在Eduardo的后穴里插上一根情趣猫尾的画面。他不得不思考点别的来分散注意力，比如，自己明明属于狗派，家里养的匈牙利牧羊犬Beast就是最好的证明，他一点都不喜欢猫。

Eduardo对于Mark内心的挣扎浑然不觉，他咬着下唇，忍着极度的羞耻，不死心地爬到Mark身边跪坐好，两只手拿起他骨节分明的手掌塞进自己的T恤衫下摆。

“您摸摸我吧，我很难受。”他泫然欲泣说。

Mark听到自己喉咙里发出巨大的吞咽口水的声音。该死的，他想要他，他浑身每一个细胞都叫嚣着想要他。指腹下的手感像丝绸一样细腻软滑。Mark刚才所有的心理抗争都白做了，手掌不由自主顺着Omega介于男孩和成年人之间的柔韧腰身向上，握住他平坦的胸乳，拇指抵住一侧突起的肉粒摩挲起来。

“嗯......Zuckerberg先生......”Eduardo软糯地叫了一声。

这孩子怎么能连声音都这么好听。Mark抬起另一只手，扣住Eduardo的后腰，向自己拉近，“叫我Mark。”

炙热的气息喷洒在Eduardo颈项，他感到Mark封存在冷静外表下那狂烈的心跳正积极回应着自己，这仿佛是个莫大的鼓励，Eduardo心中狂喜，任凭Mark揉捏自己胸口，大着胆子直起腰，在男人面前慢慢解开裤子，向他袒露出需要被爱抚的部位。

他到底还是害羞的，只脱下长裤就停了手，白色棉质内裤的前端洇出一大摊湿痕，深色印记一直绵延往下，Mark怀疑Eduardo整个裆部都湿透了，后穴里盛不下的淫水流得到处都是，这个猜想让他口干舌燥，恨不得立刻撕掉遮挡物一探究竟。满腔的欲望在胸口横冲直撞，动作也由此变得不再克制。

Mark索性把两只手都探进Eduardo宽大的衣服里，布料卷起，露出一段纤细的腰身，白嫩的皮肤在昏黄的光线下泛出奶油色的光泽。他把Eduardo推倒在床上，轻易顶开并拢的膝盖，挤身进他两腿间，布着薄茧的掌心在他侧腹和胸膛不停游走。撩开的下摆被推到Eduardo嘴边，不等Mark开口命令，Eduardo自发乖乖张嘴含住一小片，方便对方继续胡作非为。

“乖孩子。”Mark称赞，然后拉掉他下半身最后的那层遮掩。

不脱光反而增加了Eduardo别样魅惑的风情，他咬着衣摆袒露胸膛，被情欲折磨的脸蛋红润异常，睫毛扇动如蝶翅，最应该保护好的私密部位反而赤裸着，笔直的长腿向两边打开。如Mark所料，Eduardo已经完全湿透了，勃起的阴茎紧贴小腹，耻毛并不茂密，看上去很干净，此时沾了水服帖地蜷在胯下，泛着油亮的光，再往下被深色阴影覆盖的地方，Mark看不到，也刻意不去关注。

Mark凑过去吻他，Eduardo嘴唇微张，想要回应，却被Mark按住。

“咬着衣服。”他说。

于是Eduardo只能发出委屈的被欺负的小动物似的呜咽声。

“松开我就要惩罚你了。”Mark手指抵着他柔软的唇威胁道。

Eduardo咬着衣摆乖巧点头，判断不出晶亮的眼睛里害怕和期待，到底哪种情绪更占上风。但肯定是兴奋了，粉嫩秀气的阴茎顶端冒出几滴透明前液。

Mark的吻顺着脖颈来到胸口留下一连串濡湿的痕迹，Eduardo是甜的，类似涂满炼乳和枫糖的蛋糕，咬开来，里面注满软糯的红豆。Mark试图催眠自己，他只是某种甜食，以此分散自己想要将他拆吃入肚的欲念，因为Mark根本不喜欢吃甜的，但这孩子为什么能该死的这么吸引人。等Mark回过神，Eduardo正啜泣着推搡着他的脑袋。泪水打湿他玫瑰花瓣一样的脸庞，口中的布料自然早就滑落。

“您咬疼我了......”他委屈地控诉，即便在这个时候措辞依旧礼貌得体。

Mark这才发现男孩白净的侧腹多了好几个深浅不一的牙印。

他对自己毛头小子一样，毫无节制的行为感到无语，决定不再胡思乱想，用成年人的方式速战速决。Mark脱下Eduardo已经变得皱巴巴的上衣，不过打算归打算，欺负一下他还是有必要的。

“我说过什么？”Mark意有所指，目光集中在Eduardo空荡荡的双唇间。

Eduardo立刻变得忐忑不安起来，惩罚让他本能畏惧，从第一次扣响洗手间门开始，Mark都表现出了十足的绅士风度，但Eduardo没有忘记，眼前的男人是个实打实的控制狂，素有硅谷暴君之称，脾气也绝谈不上好。

Mark用粗暴的力道压制住他，将他两只手腕紧扣着高举过头。Eduardo吓得立刻闭上了眼睛，同时又抑制不住兴奋，身体深处蔓开一股瘙痒和空虚，Omega渴望被侵犯的本能占据上风，他更用力夹住膝盖间Mark的腰身 ，期待即将发生些什么。但还没等预期中的暴行降临，手上钳制的力道又松懈了，下一秒，他的性器被纳进一个高温湿热的环境。Eduardo睁大眼睛，难以置信向下看去，Mark正低头吞吐着他的东西。

“别！我还没洗澡，脏的......”

Mark觉得自己大概是疯了，他三十几年的人生中，从来没为别人做过这个。他倒是很享受性爱中对方的口交行为，但这不意味着愿意屈尊降贵服务他人。这个叫做Eduardo的男孩，真的很特别。

在Mark熟练的技巧下，Eduardo很快放弃抵抗，改为用手指缠进Mark浓密的卷发。

“啊！Mark。”他热情呼唤Alpha的名字，挺腰追逐更多的快感。

Mark抚摸他痉挛的侧腹和大腿，张口含得更深。Eduardo仰头急喘，Omega信息素不要命地往外释放，连排风都跟不上他的速度，整个房间满是情热的气息，这又加剧了两人体内欲望的再次升腾，如此一个无解的循环，很快，Eduardo的后穴在没有被触碰的情况下，挤出一汪蜜汁，把勾缝染得水光淋漓，Mark同样忍得很辛苦，额头渗出汗珠，好在缺乏经验的年轻人经不起逗弄，没多久Eduardo就坚持不住；嘴里的阴茎开始跳动，Mark察觉到他快射了，就把东西吐了出来。

“啊......不行，要......先生......”Eduardo爽得语无伦次，抓着Mark的头发用力按向自己，铃口一热，白浊都喷在了对方锋利的颌骨上。

Eduardo胸口激烈地起伏着，隔了很久失焦的目光才重新聚拢，看到Mark正在用手背擦拭着下巴，猛然意识到刚才自己做了什么。

“对不起！”他慌张地道歉，“我不是故意的！您不要紧吧。”

很要紧。Mark面无表情腹诽，只有上帝知道他硬得快爆炸了，但是这个孩子还太年轻，他对自己乘人之危的行为仍有一丝犹豫。

“爽过了就去洗澡吧。”Mark说道，语气冷淡得像是在赶人。

Eduardo急得快哭了，以为他是在责怪自己的冒犯，忍不住去拉他的袖子，“真的非常抱歉！”

Mark披在身上的浴袍经过刚才一系列的动作，早就变得松垮，被他这么一扯，更是腰带散开，中襟大敞，露出紫红色，硕大挺立的一根。

“......”

“......”

Eduardo没想到会这样，Mark更加想不到。旖旎的气氛荡然无存，一阵尴尬的沉默后，Mark悄无声息叹了口气，刚想开口，Eduardo抢着说，“我帮你！你可以对我做任何事。”

他急得忘了使用敬语，目光清澈坦荡，又因刚经历过高潮，漾着两汪玻璃似的水膜，说不出的万千风情。Mark咬着牙，用力一闭眼，再睁开时撇开视线不再看他惑人的眸子，嘴上说，“再忍几小时就好了，我知道Omega第一次发情抑制剂会无效，你刚才已经纾解过一次，应该可以抵上一段时间，实在难受就去洗个澡，浴室你随便用，有需要再叫我。”

Eduardo怔住了，喃喃道，“您真的不想操我？”

Mark窘然，轻咳一声，耐下性子解释，“如果现在随便找个人操......做爱，清醒了你会后悔的。”

“不会！”Eduardo再次打断他，他大概是这个世界上仅存的个位数敢多次打断Mark说话的人。

Mark扶额，他明白雄性在精虫上脑的时候的确很难叫停，况且刚开始体会性爱乐趣的年轻人，但Mark实在不是个富有耐心的人，即便面对Eduardo，他的不耐烦仍然显而易见。Eduardo浑身一疆，抓着浴袍的五指不由松开，脸上绯色尽褪，变为难堪的白。他挪到一边，一件件拾起自己的T恤衫，内裤还有长裤默默往身上套。

那条白色内裤早就弄脏，连Eduardo下身也还在湿淋淋地滴着水，但他浑不在意，只想快点离开这儿，自己这副下贱的模样和同事们口中津津乐道又语带不屑的硅谷骨肉皮有什么区别，Mark应该见多了这种人吧，使尽一切手段想要往他床上爬。某种程度而言，自己确实如此——Eduardo在头等舱候机室见到Mark的一霎那，就扔了自己原本准备在飞机上使用的抑制剂。

Mark一看他的样子就知道这孩子肯定想岔了，他难得滋生出一些苦恼和为难的情绪来，却又不愿意去解释，Mark Zuckerberg从来都不为自己的言行作出解释。就这样吧，他想，等这段旅程结束，他们又能恢复成没有交集的两个人。也许需要更久一点，等到Eduardo实习期满，正式离开Facebook。

Mark在新加坡的亚洲总部和他有过一面之缘，这位小实习生在6区工作，Mark的办公室则在1区，照理说两人连进出都分属园区不同的大门，碰面的机会微乎其微，但Mark在亚洲风味餐厅见到过他一次。那天深夜，Mark远远看到这个漂亮到惹眼的男孩坐在角落里，神情严峻从一盘菠萝咕噜肉中把所有的肉一块块挑出来，翻检半天，确定盘子里已经没有遗留时才舒展笑容，把酱汁淋进米饭里，就着剩下的菠萝、笋片和甜椒大快朵颐起来。Mark拿了打包的菜就回家了，直到把丰田倒入车库他还是没想明白，既然对方不喜欢吃肉，干嘛非要点那道菜。第二天Mark出于好奇让助理又去那个餐厅买一份同样的菠萝咕噜肉回来，尝过之后他终于懂了，配菜和酱汁的口味调制得相当不错，但肉又干又柴，面粉还厚，确实无法下咽。Mark筷子一扔，当即命令助理把肉全部捡出来丢掉。

Mark承认自己这次“多管闲事”存在了一定的私心在里头，他利用“职务之便”打听到Eduardo将会乘坐这班飞机去洛杉矶，于是就取消了原本的私人飞机返航计划，决定和他搭乘同一个航班回国。倒不是为了在飞机上发生些什么，只是......好吧，Mark也说不清自己为什么要这么干，人生总会偶尔做出1，2个sb决定，即便伟大的Mark Zuckerberg也不例外。

“去洗澡。”Mark在Eduardo准备套上长裤时憋不住再度开口，他不能让他就这么出去，带着一身情欲的味道。

男孩因湿透而呈半透明状的内裤紧裹着饱满的臀，像一颗新鲜蜜桃，中间陷进去一条深且诱人的凹缝。他抬起头来，“Zuckerberg先生这样施以恩惠的做法，实在太卑鄙了。”

生疏的称谓使Mark皱眉，想要纠正他，男孩却接着说，“您是故意耍我，想要看我出丑，对吗？”

“没有。”Mark下意识否认。

“那你为什么说有需要可以找你，还强调任何事......这难道不是一种暗示？”说着说着，Eduardo的声音染上了委屈的鼻音，“向快渴死的人施舍一滴水，再让他继续忍着，这太残忍了。”

他擦了擦通红的眼睛起身准备离开，Mark拉住了他，“你是真不懂还是假不懂。”

放纵是一件轻而易举的事，忍耐实则违背人性，他所在意之人却不懂他名为珍惜的一再克制。

“我故意的。”Eduardo低着头，深吸一口气，像是下定决心一般，“我在候机楼见到您，当时您坐在休息室里，登机牌就放在一边的桌子上，我看到航班信息，于是故意扔了自己的抑制剂，我从小过敏，抑制剂都是医生开的处方药，飞机上的那些普通备用品我没法使用。”

“我不是您以为的Omega初潮，您不用觉得有负担，需要对我负责。在洗手间我因为听出了您的声音，才会回应，是我主动勾引了您，也想得很清楚。”他自嘲地笑了笑，“但您有权拒绝......唔......”

Mark身体蓦地前倾，用一个吻封住了Eduardo滔滔不绝的嘴。他攫获男孩灵活的小舌，让它再也说不出妄自菲薄和招人心疼的傻话。这明明是一场蓄谋已久的偶遇，对他们两人来说都是。

一吻完毕，Mark与Eduardo额头相抵，一下下轻啄他气喘吁吁的嘴，“如果我非要负责呢。”

Eduardo脑袋里一团麻乱，还没想明白事情为何突然转折，就已经被Mark剥掉了穿到一半的长裤，重新压回床铺里。湿哒哒的内裤陷进他同样湿靡的凹缝里，Mark用手去掐他半露在外的弹性十足的双臀，隔着布料往凹缝里探。男人卸下虚伪的绅士风度后，动作也不再克制，放肆得叫人不齿。

Eduardo仰着头，快慰地喘息，“先生，先生......”他虔诚的呼唤没有得到半分怜悯，反而换来了Mark猛烈掌掴他半边的臀，“又忘了应该叫我什么？嗯？”

他蛮横地扯开Eduardo的裤子，骨节分明的指头像劈开软化的黄油一样直捣肉穴深处。空虚已久的部位终于迎来疼爱，Eduardo抖动如筛，满足的热泪顺着眼尾划落。

Mark不紧不慢地弄他，一根一根把手指送进黏糊的甬道，Eduardo侧过脸，难耐地蹭压床单，沾着水的睫毛快速扇动。他顶不住快感的折磨，又想逃又想要更多，阴茎再次高高翘起，与此同时Mark那根更硬更大的东西也在不间断地扭动中，时不时蹭过他酸软的小腹。

Eduardo不由自主伸手去摸Mark的性器，与自己的握到一起上下撸动。他无师自通的动作让Mark心生不满，光是想象Eduardo可能曾经雌伏在别人身下，Mark就愤怒不已。他加重手上抽插的力道，Eduardo尖叫一声，穴口紧咬，把手指吞得更深，指尖不偏不倚，恰好抵住那要命的地方，惹得他又是一阵轻颤。Omega动情的身体温软酥烂，早就准备好承受性爱的浇灌。

Mark的脾气来得毫无道理，但暴君本来就不讲道理，他制止Eduardo讨好的手淫，沉下腰，两只手掐住他嫩生生的腿根，从后穴带出来的淫液直接就抹在了他光滑的大腿内侧，留下几道淫靡的水迹。Eduardo乖顺地张着腿，任凭Mark嚣张的大家伙对准他泥泞软烂的入口。下一秒龟头劈开肉壁顶了进去。他的动作太粗暴了，即使身下的Omega已然动情，依旧被插得哽咽。

Eduardo第一次被男人真枪实弹地操干，尤其Mark的阴茎尺寸绝对在平均水准之上，酸和涨占据了他全部的感官，肚子里像是被捅进一根又硬又烫的烙铁，他僵硬着腰背连动都不敢动，承受仿佛没有尽头的占有。冷汗从额头滑落，融进散乱潮湿的鬓角，Eduardo无计可施，只能用力抱着Alpha聊以慰藉，急促喘息间，讨好又含糊其辞叫着他的名字，“Mark，Mark，啊，轻一点......”

Mark的动作带着惩罚的意味，刚一进入就狠命地一插到底，这会儿听到可怜兮兮的求饶声，心里又软了，圆硕的头部找到肠道里的敏感点细细研磨，换来Omega小动物似的呜咽，才柔声说，“这回舒服了吗？”

Eduardo哼着鼻音爱娇地喊疼，臀部却扭动着迎合他，穴里传出噗呲噗呲的水声。Mark被四周挤压过来的肉壁嘬得头皮发麻，凶狠顶了十来下，Eduardo蹙眉挨着，牙齿把下唇咬得殷红，一副逆来顺受的模样。Mark于是缓下速度，俯下身去吻他遭罪的唇瓣，舔开来，引他滑嫩的小舌与自己纠缠。没过多久Eduardo又受不住，咿咿呀呀喘叫起来，两条匹敌超模的大长腿勾着Mark的腰拼命向自己拉进。

小孩贪心，一下让体内的巨物滑入生殖腔，立刻疼得皱起眉头，冷汗簌簌而下，Mark退出来一点，拍他挺翘的屁股，张口骂他小荡妇，嘴馋离不得男人。Eduardo心里委屈极了，他又不是什么人都可以。

“才不是，”他不开心地撅起嘴，主动去索吻，羞赧又坦诚说，“我还从来没做过。”

Mark吮着他的唇，嘴角不自觉扬起，顺势问，“那你平时都怎么对付发情期？”

“抑制剂呀。”

“那第一次呢？”

“我，我......”Eduardo眼神闪烁，迎着Alpha探究的目光，脸红得快要滴血了。他支支吾吾，顾左言右，隔了好半天，才像泄露一个惊天大秘密般附在Mark耳边轻声说，“我网购了一根按摩棒。”

Mark乐坏了，这孩子实在太可爱了，他不怀好意地挺腰，“像这样玩弄自己？”

他反复戳弄Eduardo肠道里敏感脆弱的前列腺，男孩发出破碎地呻吟，“不，没那么深。啊！还要，就是那里，嗯......”他被Alpha操干的汁水淋漓，前面爆发的同时后面也吹出潮液。匀称紧实的身体像抹了蜂蜜一样晶莹润泽，丰腴的大腿上全是男人留下的指痕，不久前青涩的处子模样已经完全消失，取而代之是满身勾人心魄的媚态。他如同一张纯白的画纸被Mark按照自己的意愿，一层一层涂上了属于他的色彩。

原本闭合着的生殖腔瓣膜缓缓敞开，讨好主人般剐蹭着Mark的性器，Eduardo摆动胯部，想让Mark插进去的意图再明显不过。Mark按住他不安分的腰身，咬耳朵提醒，“会怀孕的。”

他沿着Eduardo侧颈落下一连串细密的吻，气息不匀，“我去拿套子。”

他拔出阴茎去取放在钱包里备用的安全套，再上床时，还没坐稳就被Eduardo重新缠上，男孩颇吃味地说，“你们Alpha都时刻准备好作案工具，方便约炮的吗？”

Mark哑然，确实他从高中开始，母亲Keran就会在他钱包里塞上一枚安全套以备不时之需，这个习惯一直沿用至今，没想到有一天居然会因此而被小自己十多岁的醋精盘问。Eduardo说完就觉得自己也许僭越了，原本紧勾着Mark脖子的手也悄悄放松力道，小心翼翼不敢再造次。

“想什么呢。”Mark揽过他的腰，用额头轻轻撞了一下他胡思乱想的脑袋，“那以后准备安全套的活，就全交给你了。”

砰！小型核弹在Eduardo脑中炸出蘑菇云，他眨巴着眼发愣，什么意思！是以后都只跟他做爱吗？还是说把这作为工作内容，聘用他？不不不，这太扯了，没有人会专门为自己聘请准备安全套的助理。也就是说，Mark是在宣布同他交往？

那头的罪魁祸首趁着Eduardo恍惚的空档，已经为自己的小兄弟穿上了雨衣，然后他把呆若木鸡的小孩直接抱坐在自己身上，用钴蓝深邃的眼眸凝视他，“我说过，我会负责。”

Eduardo当着他的面倒吸一口气，还没来得及品尝够莫大的喜悦，就被彻底贯穿，Mark把他用力往胯下摁，性器直接插进脆弱的生殖腔，Eduardo被逼出了应激性的泪水，扬高头颅，从喉咙里溢出餍足又柔软的叫声，修剪圆润的指甲深深陷进Mark后背，原本还疲软的阴茎哆哆嗦嗦又射出几股，温热的液体失禁一样从产道里涌出，全淋在Mark蓄势待发的昂扬上。

Eduardo被抱着颠来倒去地弄，Mark将他抛起，阴茎脱出，只留一个头部被穴口含着，放下时借助重力猛烈干到最里面，顶开产道直往子宫里插，他全情投入的力道存心不让Omega好过，Eduardo战栗着，双眼几乎涣散，被操狠了也会捂着酸软的肚子，想要拱起身体，但大多数时间他都乖巧听话，柔顺展开自己，任凭Mark想怎么做就怎么做。

Mark把Eduardo操得什么都射不出来，才顶到深处射在套子里，拔出来时Eduardo使用过度的后穴几乎合不拢，形成直径一指宽的孔洞，Mark让他趴跪着，屁股高高撅起，看那熟烂的小肉嘴呼吸一样翕张开合，忍不住掰开两瓣臀，低头舔了进去，卷着舌头去搔刮他靡红的肠道。

“啊！不要了，饶了我！真的不行了......”Eduardo埋在床单里哭泣着求饶，鼻音浓重得几乎听不清在嘀咕些什么。过载的快感转化为对自身失去控制的畏惧，他扭着腰想躲，被Mark固定住胯部硬生生拖回来，非要舔得他再吹出来一次不可，白皙的身体被情欲蒸成粉色，Eduardo最后尖叫着喷潮，垂着的阴茎射无可射，晃悠着漏出几滴清液，全蹭在了床单上。

他觉得自己简直要死过去了，也许真的昏死过去一阵，以至于对之后Mark帮他清理的事全无记忆，等到意识重新回归大脑，Mark正有一搭没一搭捏着他肿胀的后颈，Omega腺体完好如初，Mark没有标记他，Eduardo难免有些失落。

“在想什么？”Mark问。

“我们真的做了吗？”Eduardo傻乎乎问。

Mark拍拍旁边的床垫，“看看这罪证，你觉得几小时之后，空乘见了会怎么想。”

Eduardo捂住脸，后知后觉开始为自己大胆的行为咂舌攒眉，“我，我是真的喜欢您，不是环绕您身边的那种硅谷骨肉皮。”

他说完又觉得没什么底气，沮丧地垂着肩膀。

“为什么你老觉得我身边有很多人，我看起来长着一张招蜂引蝶的脸吗？”

Eduardo抬起头，认真打量他，“您是，您那么英俊。”

“......到了旧金山，我带你去看眼科。”

“现在，登录你的帐号，先把状态改了。”Mark把一台亮着的手机丢给Eduardo。

Eduardo忙伸手接过，定睛一看，才发现上面显示着Mark的Facebook主页，其中感情状态一栏改成有固定交往对象，最近的一篇更新就在半小时前，还@了自己，写着“My Wardo”，点赞和转发人数已经超过千万。与此同时，#Who’s Eduardo Saverin？#话题荣登热搜榜冠军。

Eduardo一脸茫然，“这算公开了？我们这是炮友转真爱吗？”

“......”

Mark真想打开他的头盖骨看看这孩子脑结构到底有什么异常。

“为什么不能一开始就奔着真爱去呢，非要先炮友？”他反问。

“可您是受了我的勾引，原本您都不认识我。”Eduardo唯唯诺诺说，仍是不敢相信这巨大的变故，妄图说服自己，美梦没那么容易成真，他甚至不自觉又用上敬语，被Mark惩戒性地一巴掌拍在了赤裸的屁股上。

“啊......”Eduardo小声痛呼，抬着一双鹿眼看向Mark，“而且您也没有标记我。”

“也不看看这是哪里？我现在标记你，非让你三天下不来床不可。”Mark凶狠地说，暗示性十足地揉了把他酸软的腰。

Eduardo半羞半恼地把脸埋进枕头里，也就是Mark同意标记他了。Eduardo激动万分，恨不得现在就带着Mark的标记招摇过市，向世界宣布Mark Zuckerberg主权归他所有。胸腔被爱意胀满，他这才发现，原来自己是那么的喜欢Mark。

Eduardo在床上喜滋滋地滚了两圈，等到第三圈时，被Mark拦腰抱了回来，“新加坡分部的菠萝咕咾肉做得不怎么样，但我保证门罗帕克厨师的水准一定在线。”

Eduardo惊奇地睁大眼睛，“你是怎么知道的！”

Mark勾起锋利的唇，“我无所不知。”

-Fin-


End file.
